Una noche para recordar
by Roxi.Moony
Summary: oneshot :: Noche para recordar.. porque? La dura prefecta perfecta de Evans agradeciendo... si, si leyeron bien. sumando unas lagrimas y a cierto moreno de pelo revuelto... :: lean!


**Holas! como estan! jaja yo aqui de nuevo! ojala les guste este ONESHOT! realmente me inspire jaja creoo asi que dejenme sus opiniones! plis no sean malitossss! Denle una oportunidad! P Bueno ya nos vemos despues, les dejo de dar la lata jajaja ojala les gusteee!**

* * *

Todo estaba a oscuras. Era medianoche pero se podía oír como alguien lloraba en medio de la sala común. 

James Potter estaba en su habitación y se levantó porque no podía dormir. Así que cogió su bata y decidió bajar para poder tomar un poco de aire y así conciliar el sueño.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuchó unos sollozos. Intrigado se asomó y vio una sombra en mitad de la sala. Estaba en un sillón frente a la casi apagada chimenea. El fuego crepitaba aún un poco e iluminaba a la persona que lloraba frente a él.

El joven la reconoció al instante. Era Lily. Su supuesta mortal enemiga. Vio ahí su cabello rojo todo desordenado. Vio que estaba encogida mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y cada vez lloraba más fuerte.

James sintió algo dentro de su estómago y dentro del corazón. Sentía la necesidad de que la pelirroja dejara de llorar. No podía verla llorar y era porque...el porqué ni él lo sabía.

Avanzó lentamente hasta llegar a su costado.

La joven estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, tan dolida, que no vio al moreno.

Lily...? – susurró

Lily levantó los ojos y James pudo ver que estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Pero aún así se veía guapa...pensó James.

Que haces aquí Potter? – dijo Lily intentado secar sus lágrimas y notar indiferente

Quiero...ayudarte - dijo sencillamente. Lo dijo sin pensarlo. Y era que eso deseaba. Ayudarla.

Lily lo miró primero con desconfianza y luego comenzó a llorar nuevamente recordando lo que había pasado. Fue tanto su dolor que por ese momento se olvidó completamente de sus diferencias con James y se tiró a sus brazos mientras lloraba.

El moreno contestó al abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le decía cosas para que se sintiera mejor. No sabía lo que le había sucedido pero en ese momento no importaba. Solo quería que la pelirroja ya no siguiera sufriendo.

Ya luego se encargaría de averiguar quien la había hecho llorar tanto para luego poder matarlo.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron así. Abrazados.

Luego Lily se separó y le dijo :

sabes Potter? No eres tan insensible como pensaba – regalándole una bella sonrisa.

Llámame James. Y recuerda algo. Nunca terminarás de conocer a un Potter – dijo con orgullo mientras hacía una pose graciosa con la intención de que la joven pelirroja riera. Y lo logró.

Así me gusta verte, riendo y no llorando - dijo el moreno

No le digas a nadie lo que viste...por favor – Lily no lo dijo como orden, sino como súplica.

No te preocupes.- sonrió James

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio. Luego James dijo:

pelirroja, sabes algo?

Dime

Prefiero que estés feliz aunque eso significa que me odies a que estes triste y te tenga que volver a ver llorando

Lily solo sonrió antes la ocurrencia del moreno y luego dijo :

recuerda James que la tregua solo fue por esta noche

entonces...como es por esta noche...y aún la noche no acaba...- dijo James lentamente mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja – prepárate para las consecuencias!

Y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas intentando no lastimarla ni de casualidad. Todo fue tan tierno y dulce a la vez que la misma Lily se quedó asombrada de todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Entonces tomando aire susurró :

gracias James

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo a su habitación

James solo la observó. Linda manera de correr pensó divertido mientras veía que Lily casi se caía por correr tan rápido.

Luego, se tocó la cara. Justo donde la pelirroja le había dado un beso.

Ese era el fin del mundo. Definitivamente.

Quien iba a creer que un día Lily Evans le daría las gracias a James Potter, recalcando muy bien el nombre, JAMES POTTER, y encima le diera un beso en la mejilla.

Definitivamente, ese noche era un momento para recordar.

* * *

**Holas! Ojala les haya gustado! aunque sea un pokito jeje me dicen si les gusto! por fis! y tambien si les parecio una verdadera porqueria! jaja estoy preparada emocionalmente para todo tipo de comentarios! jajaja y por si acaso que quede claro que estos maravillosos personajes son la maravillosa obra de la maravillosa JKRowling! jajaja Yo solo escribo porque me gusta! D Bueno no sean malitosssssssssss+**

**Vamos denle al Go ahi abajito y diganme que les parecio! aunque sea diganme hola o chau para saber que estan ahi! jaja bueno ahora si me voy!**

**cuidense muxo!**

**espero volver a escribir pronto! solo si quieren claro! D **

**jaja**

**Besos!**

**RoSiTa ! xD**


End file.
